¿Te quieres sentir libre?
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Kendall es el lider de la banda, todos lo saben, y por ende el encargado de muchas cosas y tiene demasiadas responsabilidades, lo cual le causa mucho estres, sumado a lo que siente por uno de sus compañeros...


_****_Bueno este un pequeño fic que se me ocurrio, y de paso un experimento, es mi primer Kogan (Kendall y Carlos) asi que espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews!

Disclaimer: BTR (La banda y el tv show) NO me pertenese, no hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion

Aclaraciones:

-charla normal-

Narracion normal

-"pensamientos del personaje"-

Y las **-O-** Seran una separacion entre escenas para que no se confundan

* * *

_**¿Te quieres sentir libre?**_

Cumplir con los ensayos

Presión

Ensayar y memorizar las canciones

Mas presión

Cuidar la vos

Mucha presión

Escribir la nueva canción

!Aun mas presión!

Ocultar lo que sentía por uno de sus compañeros

!DEMACIADA PRECION!

-Hola Kendall-

-!¿QUE?!

-No me muerdas...-Respondió Carlos sorprendido por la reacción del rubio y alejándose un paso de el

-Lo ciento...-Se disculpo Kendall tirando a un lado la libreta que tenia en las manos-Es que últimamente me siento muy estresado...

Carlos soltó una pequeña risa ahogada al ver a su compañero en ese estado, estaba muy despeinado, lucia muy blanco, ademas de estar notablemente cansado y con unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos:

-Tranquilo, no eres el único-Respondió Carlos recostándose en el sofá y poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos-Acabamos de terminar el video y la gira de Music Sounds, y ya tenemos otra gira en una semana

-Pues luces demasiado relajado-Comento Kendall al ver lo lindo que se veía Carlos con el rostro tan sereno-¿Como lo haces?

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto Carlos mirando a Kendall confundido

-!Eso!-Exclamo Kendall-Dices que no soy el único estresado, cuando tu luces tan calmado...

-Mmmm..-Carlos se cruzo de brazos y pensó por un momento-No se, solo trato de no pensar mucho en eso-Respondió el moreno dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Kendall; el rubio solo bajo su cara y oculto su mirado para evitar que Carlos viera como se ruborizaba

-No puede ser tan simple...-Dijo una ves dejo sentir que sus mejillas ardían

-Creo que solo exageras-Dijo Carlos mirando a Kendall-Pero claro, yo no soy el que tiene que escribir la nueva canción-Agrego ante la mirada furiosa del rubio

-Si, tu solo tienes que bailar...-Espeto Kendall molesto

-Sabes, avísame cuando se te pase el mal genio-Respondió Carlos parándose, pero antes de salir agrego-Y yo solo quería invitarte un helado

Y sin decir mas el moreno salio de la habitación de Kendall, y segundos después el rubio:

-!Idiota!-Grito aventando su pequeña libreta a la puerta, Carlos solo quería ser amable con el, y el solo lo había usado para descargar su mal humor; si en verdad era un idiota.

Rápidamente busco su celular y el primer numero que marco fue el de Carlos, pero decidió llamarlo luego, lo mejor seria que el moreno se olvidara de lo ocurrido, así que mejor llamo a James:

-Hola, ¿que pasa?

-¿Podrías venir a mi habitación?

-Claro, subo en un minuto...

Después de un rato Kendall escucho como tocaban a su puerta, simplemente grito un "!PASE!", y vio entrar a James el cual lo miro, luego paseo su mirada por la habitación de Kendall y dijo:

-¿Sabias que el hotel tiene algo llamado "servicio al cuarto"?-Pregunto refiriéndose al desorden

-Si no te gusta te puedes ir...-Respondió fríamente el rubio, cosa que iso reír a James

-Ahora entiendo porque Carlos estaba tan molesto..-Comento-¿Tan mal va la nueva canción?

-Juzga lo tu mismo-Respondió Kendall señalando la libreta que había tirada en el suelo, James la recogió y leyó un par de paginas

-Sin comentarios..-Dictamino el castaño-Cualquiera que haga solo empeoraría tu humor

-Eres un-

-Hey cálmate solo era una broma...-Le corto James divertido-Dios, debes relajarte un poco...

**-O-**

-¿Y que te dijo Kendall?-Le pregunto Logan a Carlos mientras caminaban por la calle

-Que no tiene idea de que escribir-Respondió Carlos mientras comía su cono de chocolate, mientras Logan lo miraba sorprendió-¿Que?

-Nada, es solo que cuando me dijiste que saliéramos a dar una vuelta estabas muy molesto-Respondió Logan divertido-Y ahora, dos minutos después, estas como si nada

-No sirve amargarme todo el día por un comentario absurdo de Kendall-Respondió el moreno de los mas natural

-¿Osea que solo me usaste?-Pregunto Logan divertido-Sabia que no era normal que me invitaras a salir

-O vamos Kendall no es mi único amigo

-Si, pero-Logan quería hacer un comentario, pero sabia que si llegaba a oídos de James, este lo mataba

-¿Pero que?-Pregunto Carlos como si nada

-Nada importante-Respondió Logan; la verdad es que si lo era, y muy importante, pero como le había dicho James, ese asunto solo le concernía al moreno y a Kendall

Después de eso Carlos y Logan siguieron aminando por la ciudad charlando de temas triviales como lo eran las fans, la nueva gira y demás._**..**_

**-O-**

-¿Yoga?

-Demasiado complicado...

-Bueno esa fue mi ultima opción-Sentencio James rascándose la nuca con fastidio-Si no quieres poner de tu parte no tiene sentido que te sugiera mil formas para relajarte

-Pero es que si no lo hago no podre escribir la nueva canción-Le recrimino Kendall desde la cama

-Se me ocurre algo-Dijo James después de pensarlo un momento, su método era simple-Dime que es lo que te molesta, lo que te estresa..Tal ves de esa forma puedas relajarte aunque sea un poco

-Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo-Respondió Kendall mientras acomodaba su almohada y veía a James acercar su cilla a la cama

-Y ahora dime-

-Los ensayos me dejan agotado; los bailes son cada ves mas complicados; las coreografiaras mas elaboradas; las canciones son difíciles de escribir y de memorizar y todos los viajes de la gira me tienen mareado

-¿Mejor?-Pregunto James sorprendido de lo rápido que había hablado Kendall-O hay algo mas

-No, extraño a mi familia; las fans aveces son demasiado obsesivas; no se usar el twiiter; los hoteles empiezan a hartarme; no se que regalarle a Yuma para su cumpleaños; mi anime favorito se acabo; se me rompieron varias cuerdas de la guitarra; ya casi no tengo privacidad; se me acabo el jabón; me tengo que cortar el pelo; me duele la cabeza de ves en cuando; no puedo salir sin que las fans me persigan...

Y las quejas de Kendall seguían, y seguían, y seguían, James estaba sorprendido de todo lo que decía el rubio, el cual solo miraba al techo y decía las cosas bastante rápido, parecía una grabadora reproduciendo

-Y creo que eso es todo..-Dijo finalmente Kendall luego de dos horas

-Ya veo...-Dijo James poniéndose de pie, pero sintió como Kendall lo tomaba por la muñeca-¿Te falto algo?

La verdad, es que al rubio aun le quedaba un pequeña astilla en el costado, y era la mas profunda:

-Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie...

-Lo prometo, ahora dime-

-Me gusta Carlos-Soltó de repente Kendall, tenia los ojos fuertemente apretados, sabia que si lo pensaba mucho terminaría echándose para atrás

-¿Que a ti que?-Pregunto James con un tono de sorpresa que asusto a Kendall

-Se que no esta bien que me guste un hombre, y menos un amigo pero es que-

-Solo bromeaba, ya lo sospechaba-Le interrumpió James con una sonrisa de tonto

-Eres un-

**-O-**

-Así que..¿Verdad o reto?-Pregunto Logan desde su sofá

-Reto-Respondió Carlos que estaba sentado en el piso de cabeza

-Te reto a que idees algo mas para pasar el rato-Respondió Logan con hastió en la vos

-¿Y si lo jugamos con prendas?-Sugirió el moreno-Si no respondes la pregunta te quitas una prenda

-Suena divertido...-Respondió Logan acomodándose mejor en el sofá-Empiezo yo, ¿cuando me pagaras los veinte dolares que me debes?

-Emmm..-Carlos no dijo nada y se quito los zapatos-Me toca, ¿quien fue el que me escondió el pesillo de dientes?

-Pues..-Logan se quito el cinturón; y así siguieron por un buen rato mas

**-O-**

-¿Tan evidente soy?-Pregunto Kendall mientras miraba a James

-No, es solo que he notado que a beses eres demasiado..Raro...Con Carlos-Respondió James como si nada

-¿Como que...raro?

-Pues que sueles ser muy sobre protector con el...-Respondió James-Y creo que te e visto celoso en mas de una ocasión

-Claro que no, yo nunca-

-¿Recuerdas la ves que nos encontraste a Carlos y a mi en ropa interior?-Pregunto James divertido-Nos gritaste y te fuiste cuando todo lo que paso fue que nuestra ropa estaba mojada por la lluvia

-Bueno es que-

-O cuando Logan se callo sobre Carlos, no dijiste nada pero partiste el vaso que tenias en la mano

-Yo-

-Y que tal la ves que Carlos y tu se tropezaron y el termino encima tuyo...Te pusiste rojo como un tomate

-Ok, ya entendí el punto-Respondió Kendall sobándose las cienes

-No..-Dijo James de forma serena-El punto es que inconscientemente relacionas el estrés de ocultar lo que cientes por Carlos con la presión de ser el líder de la banda y el encargado de muchas cosas con respecto a la misma; ese es mi punto, ¿tu que opinas?

James dirigió su vista a Kendall que lo miraba con la boca abierta:

-No entiendo como es que le dieron el papel de chico listo a Logan...-Comento el rubio divertido

-Si, tengo razón-Soltó James-Ahora que sabes que no tienes que ocultarme nada, te relajas y hasta bromeas...

-¿Puedes dejar de analizarme?-Rogó Kendall-Es raro, me siento como con un psicólogo o que que se yo...

**-O-**

-¿Todavía quieres seguir?-Pregunto Carlos al ver como Logan temblaba de ves en cuando

-Por su puesto-Respondió el castaño; se habían emocionado tanto con el juego que ahora ambos estaban solo en bóxer en espera de que el otro se rindiera-Mi turno, ¿donde guardas tus chocolates?

-Mmmm..-Carlos no sabia que responder, no podía mentir pero sus chocolates-En un bolsillo "secreto" de mi maleta...Mi turno, ¿donde estabas la noche que dijiste que se accidento el auto?

**-O-**

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿Que le dirás a Carlos?-Pregunto James como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Nada-Respondió Kendall muy irónico-¿Que?, esperabas que saliera corriendo de aquí a su habitación y me le declarara y termináramos haciendo el amor toda la noche...

-Ni siquiera le as dicho que te gusta...¿Y ya te lo quieres llevar a la cama?

-Eres un-

-Fuiste tu quien lo insinuó, no yo-Se defendió James divertido-¿Pero en serio no piensas decírselo aun?

-!Nunca!-Respondió Kendall-Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y demás compañero de la banda, si se lo digo arruinaríamos todo, solo serian silencios incómodos, no podría verlo a la cara...

-Estas siendo demasiado paranoico-Le interrumpió James en un intento por animar a Kendall-Y pesimista, lo único que tienes que hacer es decírselo a Carlos, o en su defecto, mandarle indirectas-

-Sera una perdida de tiempo-Respondió Kendall-El es heterosexual, es mas acaba de terminar con su novia-

-Bien, "terminar" y no se tu pero yo no me creo ese cuento de que lo engaño-Interrumpió James, pero Kendall seguía renuente:

-Hay si, de repente Carlos se dio cuenta que es gay y termino con su novia

-Puede ser-A Kendall le desesperaba la actitud de James-O vamos tienes que ser un poco mas optimista, siempre cabe esa posibilidad...Mínima, pero existe

-No se si intentas animarme o que...

**-O-**

-As demostrado ser un digno rival...

-Lo mismo digo...Logi

-Mi turno-Dijo Logan, el y Carlos ya tenia una hora jugando a las preguntas y respuestas y a ambos solo les quedaba una prenda, pero Logan ya quería terminar con todo-_"Lo sienteo James, pero en verdad quiero saber"_...¿Porque terminaste con tu novia?, se sincero

Y un golpe directo para el moreno:

-Debí inventarme algo mejor...-Pensó el moreno

-Si, y estas pensando en vos alta-Le dijo Logan divertido-Pero aun no me as respondido

-Emmm-Carlos no sabia que hacer, ya tenia sus dedos en el borde de su bóxer y analizaba todas sus opciones: su orgullo no le permitía retirarse del juego y perder, otra opción era quedarse desnudo frente a Logan y hacerle una pregunta que el no pudiera responder y así ganar, pero no quería desnudarse frente a Logan, y aun le quedaba su tercera opción, responderle que en verdad había terminado su relación porque en realidad nunca tuvo una relación, solo había sido una fachada para no levantar sospechas sobre el, no quería que sus amigos supieran que era gay, no aun...

-Que poca confianza nos tienes...Y si estabas pensando en vos alta, de nuevo-Agrego Logan mientras veía como el color se iba del rostro del moreno

**-O-**

-Es simple...-Repetía James mientras jalaba del pie a Kendall que no soltaba la cama-Yo me encargo de sacar a Logan de la habitación y tu te quedas a solas con Carlos-

-!Que no!-Repetía Kendall abrazándose a la pata de la cama

-¿Que puedes perder?-Pregunto James jalando con fuerza

-Un amigo, separar la banda-

-Olvida mi pregunta...-Interrumpió James soltando a Kendall, pero apenas el rubio soltó la cama lo volvió a tomar de las piernas y lo arrastro asta la puerta de entrada en donde Kendall se sujetaba al marco con uñas y todo-!VAMOS!

-!NO!

**-O-**

-Logan te juro que yo no-

-!AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Logan solo podía reír ante la cara que tenia Carlos, era una divertida mueca entre espanto y berguensa, estaba pálido pero sus mejillas encendidas de rojo-No puedo creer lo inocente que eres...

-Logi, en serio solo bromeaba-Repitió por tercera ves el moreno pero Logan lo miraba serio un segundo y luego empezaba a reír otra ves

-O vamos, en serio eres malo mintiendo...-Respondió Logan luego de calmarse un poco-Pero dejando eso y el juego de lado...Cof cof, ¿desde cuando eres gay?

Carlos pudo notar como la actitud de Logan cambiaba drásticamente a una mas seria, al menos pudo calmarse un poco antes de responderle a su amigo, si, Logan es su amigo eso significaba que podía confiar plenamente en el:

-Siempre-Respondió un poco apenado-Toda mi vida e sido consciente de mi orientación, aun siendo un niño sabia que debía ser discreto...

-Ya veo...-Respondió Logan-Debió ser difícil

-Naaa..-Carlos mostraba una sonrisa grande y sincera-Al hacerlo toda mi vida no pareció tan difícil, admito que en la adolescencia fue duro, pero ya estoy acostumbrado-Agrego sinceramente el moreno

-Y tu no...digo as tenido-

-Tuve un par de novios en la escuela-Respondió relajado Carlos-Pero nada especial...

-Y tu nuca as...-Comenzó Logan esperando a que Carlos lo entendiera pero no:

-Nunca e...

-Tu sabes..Tu y otro chico, nunca-Logan empezaba a impacientarse-Ya sabes, cuando a un chico le gusta una chica, en tu caso un chico, ellos...-Y Carlos seguía sin entender-!AY, ¿Nunca as tenido sexo con otro hombre?

-!Que!-Rápidamente toda la sangre se le subió las mejillas de Carlos-!Por supuesto que no!

-¿Y porque no?-Pregunto intrigado Logan acercándose a Carlos que seguía rojo como un tomate

-Pues ya te dije, ninguno fue un noviazgo serio...-Respondió Carlos apenado

-Ya veo...-De repente Logan callo en cuenta de un detalle muy importante-¿Carlos que piensas de nosotros?

-¿He?

-Ya se que somos grandes chicos y todo-Respondió Logan-Pero me refiero,a físicamente, ¿que piensas de James?

-Eh, yo no creo que sea bueno-

-O vamos somo dos hombres adultos, no le diré nada a nadie...

-Bueno, James es muy guapo-

-Si aja...

-Y esta mas bueno que comer con los dedos-Agrego Carlos sonrojándose un poco, ya Logan sabia todo no servia de nada contenerse

-¿Y de mi?-Pregunto Logan entre divertido e intrigado por la actitud de Carlos

-Tu estas gordito, pero igual eres...Lindo-Respondió divertido Carlos a lo que Logan iso un pequeño puchero, pero en seguida se acomodo en una pose diferente

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto

-¿Intentas ser sexy?-Pregunto Carlos ahogando su risa

-Que malo eres, me bajas el autoestima-Bromeo Logan-¿Pero aun falta alguien, que te parece Kendall?, y por favor, intenta no pensar en voz alta

-Bueno, pues Kendall es lindo y guapo-Respondió Carlos apenado y Logan se lo quedo mirando muy de cerca

-Mmmmmmm...

-¿Que?-Pregunto Carlos apenado por la cercanía del castaño

-Te gusta...-Sentencio Logan serio-!Te gusta Kendall!

-!Claro que no!

-Esto dice lo contrario-Rebato Logan mirando hacia la entre pierna de Carlos el cual se sonrojo a mas no poder al ver como se podía notar su miembro erecto bajo la tela del bóxer-Y solo dije que te gustaba, ¿como le haces cuando vamos a nadar o cuando nos cambiamos o en los ensayos de baile?

-Eres un tonto-Dijo Carlos empujando a Logan sin saber que en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella entraban Kendall y James

-Logan vamos a-Y James no pudo terminar de hablar, el y Kendall veían a Carlos encima de Logan apoyándose en sus brazos y ambos solo en ropa interior-Me da miedo preguntar

-Me largo-Fue todo lo que dijo Kendall volteándose y saliendo de nuevo rumbo a su habitación

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto Logan quitándose a Carlos de encima

-Te importaría vestirte primero-Respondió James al ver como Carlos se ponía sus pantalones a toda prisa y Logan seguía semidesnudo-Ahora si, ¿que estaban haciendo?-Pregunto James una ves sus dos amigos estuvieron completamente vestidos de nuevo

-Estábamos jugando a las verdades con prendas-Respondió Logan-Y Carlos estaba encima mio porque quería violarme-Agrego el castaño ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del moreno-Me empujo y termino encima mio

-Ya veo...-Respondió James mientras se quedaba callado unos minutos, parecía estar meditando algo

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Carlos puedo hacerte una pregunta...Personal?-Pregunto el chico bonito muy serio

-Emm, si, supongo...

-Perdona que sea tan directo pero...¿Eres gay?-Pregunto James de forma rápida; Carlos se sorprendió bastante pero no tanto como esperaba James:

-A, bueno yo-Carlos no sabia como responder, miro a Logan pero el solo le sonrió; y Carlos cayo en cuenta de algo, James era su amigo, igual que Logan, y si el castaño se lo había tomado tan bien, James también lo aria

-¿Entonces si eres gay?-Pregunto James un poco confundido luego de oír a Carlos pensar en vos alta, y cuando el moreno miro a Logan este asentía con la cabeza

-Si, lo soy-Respondió rendido Carlos, necesitaba ir a un psicólogo lo antes posible

_**-O-**_

Al día siguiente:

-O vamos Kendall no puedes encerrarte todo el día

-Zzzzzzz-

-!No te hagas el dormido se que estas despierto!-Grito James a la puerta, llevaba toda la mañana intentando que Kendall saliera de su cuarto de hotel, y asta ahora no había conseguido sacarle ni un saludo-Vamos solo habré la puerta-

-!Esta abierta tonto!-Escucho que gritaba Kendall desde el interior del cuarto y cuando James giro la perilla no pudo evitar sentirse un completo idiota

-¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto al entrar y ver a Kendall echado en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo

-Tenias razón-Respondió el rubio aun sin mirar a James, el cual estaba sentado junto a el-"Siempre cabe la posibilidad, mínima pero existe"...Esta ves se dio, solo que no para mi

-Te refieres a que-

-Carlos es gay, y le gusta Logan-Interrumpió el rubio mirando por primera ves a James-Ahora si que no tiene ningún sentido decirle que me gusta-

-Vaya no había notado lo pesimista que eres-

La vos provenía de la puerta, y cuando James y Kendall voltearon a ver vieron a Logan recostado en el marco y con los brazos cruzados, cosa que pareció molestar a Kendall:

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto agresivo el rubio a lo que Logan levanto sus manos en señal de no querer pelear

-Tranquilo, solo sentí curiosidad de porque James gritaba tanto en el pasillo-Respondió Logan y segundos después estaba riendo

-¿Que te causa tanta gracia?-Pregunto James mientras veía como Kendall se irritaba

-Carlos y yo como pareja, creo que eso le cumpliría el sueño a muchas fans-Respondió Logan y Kendall ya estaba furioso; como podía ese tonto ir a su cuarto y burlarse de el así-Pero no

-Que-

-Dices que Carlos es gay y que yo le gusto-Respondió Logan citando las palabras que había dicho Kendall minutos antes-Pero solo acertaste la primera parte, Carlos y yo no tenemos nada...-Agrego Logan al ver la cara de Kendall-Ami me gusta alguien mas

-Entonces porque-

-Solo estábamos jugando a las verdades con prendas-Respondió Logan-Fue idea de Carlos, no piensen que fue un plan mio

-Pudieron explicar eso desde un principio-Respondió Kendall divertido

-No nos abrías dejado aunque hubiéramos querido-Dijo James sorprendido del cinismo de Kendall-Ademas, deberías ir y hablar con Carlos

-!Ay si!, ahora que se que no tiene nada con Logan debo correr y decirle que lo amo y terminemos haciéndolo en el piso-Exclamo Kendall con sarcasmo

-¿No te le as declarado y ya quieres tener sexo con el?-Pregunto Logan sorprendido

-Lo mismo le dije yo, solo que antes sugirió que lo harían en la cama y ahora en el piso-Respondió divertido James-Empiezo a tenerle lastima a Carlitos...

-Eh, que sigo aquí-

-!¿Y que coño ases aquí aun?!-Preguntaron los otros dos tomando a Kendall de brazos y piernas, alzándolo y llevándolo por los pasillos del hotel asta la habitación donde estaba Carlos, claro que el rubio no dejaba de expresar su alegría

-!Los voy a matar!-Gritaba con fuerza

-No pasa nada, es nuestro amigo, no hay nada que ver...-Decían James y Logan a los huéspedes que se les quedaban bien-!Les romperé el cuello! Le arrancare la garganta y después les arrancare las-

-¿Porque tanto escándalo?

-Nada..-Respondió Kendall de inmediato al ver como Carlos abría la puerta-Solo veníamos a saludarte y ver si-

-De echo Kendall quiere hablar con tigo-Interrumpió Logan mientras metían a Kendall a la habitación y lo tiraban sobre la cama, de inmediato el castaño y James salieron corriendo

-!Los voy a-Pero Kendall no termino su frase, miraba fijamente a Carlos, pero no el moreno, el solo tenia su cabeza agachada, no podía verle el rostro, pero claramente estaba nervioso-¿Carlos, que te pasa?

-He, no es nada..-Respondió el moreno-¿Quieres beber algo?

-Si, claro-Kendall no entendía la actitud de su amigo, pero ya tenia suficiente con su situación; no se sentía capas de decirle a Carlos lo que sentía, y sabia de sobra que James y Logan estaban pegados a la puerta para evitar que saliera-_"Genial...Simplemente Genial"_

-Ten..-Era Carlos que le había traído a Kendall un baso de jugo, el rubio lo acepto en silencio, cosa que no ayudo al moreno; Carlos estaba muy asustado, creía que Kendall estaba molesto con el por la forma en que lo había visto con Logan la noche anterior, y el estaba muy apenado

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Kendall estaba sentado en la cama y Carlos de pie apoyado en la pared, un silencio incomodo reinaba en todo el cuarto, solo hablaban cuando se les acababa la bebida y uno de los iba para llenar de nuevo los vasos

-Se acabo el jugo-Menciono Carlos mostrándole el pote vació al rubio, el cual dirigió su miraba al pequeño minibar que había, se paro y se sirvió una copa de whisky:

-¿Quieres un trago?-Ofreció el rubio al ver que Carlos le observaba

-Solo un poco..-Respondió nervioso el moreno mientras Kendall le servia en una baso; en realidad, al rubio no le gustaba beber, pero era la única solución que conseguía para romper con el silencio incomodo-Gracias...Oye Kendall

-¿Dime?

-Eh-Antes de responder Carlos vacío el contenido de su baso de un trago, dejando impresionado al rubio-¿Me lo llenas?-Pregunto estirando su baso a Kendall

-Claro...-Respondió llenando de nuevo el baso del moreno-Que ibas a decirme-Y en un segundo Kendall ya tenia en frente, de nuevo, el baso vació de Carlos, ni siquiera lo pensó y volvió a llenarlo-¿Quieres beber algo mas fuerte?

-¿Tequila?-Pregunto Carlos al ver que Kendall sacaba dos copas pequeña y una botella alargada-Si porque no, voy por el limón y la sal...

Después de unos minutos ambos estaban bebiendo sin tregua, cada ves que Carlos intentaba disculparse con Kendall, se le iba el valor y se tomaba otra copa del licor, y Kendall simplemente le seguía el ritmo

-Oye dime de una ves lo que me tienes que decir...-Rogó Kendall después de tomarse otro trago, el estaba medio borracho pero aun seguí consiente de sus actos

-Hay Kendall, eres tan chistoso...-Carlos, por otra parte, no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto y ya estaba borracho-Si yo...Solo quería pedirte perdón

-¿Perdón porque?-Pregunto sorprendido el rubio, en verdad que en su estado le costo tiempo conectar ideas y entender al moreno

-Pues que-Antes de proseguir se tomo su trago de tequila-Anoche...Logan y yo estábamos...Jugando...Pero no te...Asustes...-Carlos hablaba tan entrecortada mente que a Kendall le hubiera costado entenderlo, claro si no estuviera medio borracho

-No estoy asustado-Respondió el rubio luego de beberse su copa y volver a llenar la suya y de Carlos

-Pero yo...no quiero que pienses que yo...Quiero hacerlo con Logan-Dijo el moreno estirando su pierna

-Carlos, no estires tanto la pierna-Comento Kendall pero Carlos solo rió con malicia y empeso a frotar su pie contra la entrepierna de Kendall por debajo de la mesa sobre la que estaba bebiendo-No hagas-

-¿Que?-Pregunto el moreno cínico-¿Que no haga esto?-Dejo haciendo mas presión con la punta del pie-Se que te gusta...Puedo sentirlo...

-No empieces algo que no vas a ter-

-No tengo intención de dejar esto a medias-Le corto Carlos tomando una enorme trago de tequila directo de la botella y sin dejarle tiempo al rubio de sorprenderse, de inmediato el moreno se estiro, sujeto a Kendall por el cuello de la camisa, se monto en la mesa y sin perder ni un segundo Carlos junto su boca con la de Kendall, no era un beso como tal, el moreno solo chocaba sus labios con los de Kendall en un contacto rudo:

Kendall ni siquiera pensó, el alcohol en su sistema no lo dejaba, el solo tomo a Carlos por la nuca y lo trajo mas hacia el, convirtiendo así aquel rudo contacto en un beso en toda regla, Carlos mordía el labio de Kendall y lo obligaba a dar pequeños gemidos dentro del beso, pero el moreno no quedaba satisfecho, así que se lanzo aun mas sobre Kendall causando que la silla del rubio se inclinara y ambos cayeran de espaldas en el piso, pero aun así, ambos seguían besándose como si no hubiera mañana, como si quisieran devorar al otro con sus labios, Kendall bajaba sus manos por la espalda de Carlos y al llegar al borde se su franela prácticamente se la arranco dejando solo dos pedazos de tela blanca que fueron a parar al otro lado de la estancias, mientras tanto Carlos desabotonaba desesperado la camiseta de Kendall y una ves lo iso paso sus manos por cada centímetro de la piel del pecho, del abdomen, de todo el torso del rubio; pero Carlos no quedaba satisfecho con solo sentir la piel ardiente de aquel cuerpo rubio.

Con mucha dificultad se separo de los labios de Kendall y empeso a besar su cuello, dejaba marcas rojas por donde pasaba, mordía cada centímetro de piel mientras Kendall solo daba pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos, mitad de placer y mitad de dolor, el solo podía acariciar la espalda del moreno, su cuello y sujetarlo por el cuello; Carlos besaba el abdomen de Kendall mientras acariciaba las piernas del rubio de arriba a abajo, por encima y por los lados y Kendall podía sentir como la temperatura subía cada ves mas, pero quería seguir:

-Tu...-Carlos estaba sentado a horcadas sobre las piernas de Kendall, tomo al rubio por los hombros y lo jalo para besarlo con mas pasión que antes-Me enloqueces...

-Y tu a mi-Kendall tomo a Carlos por la cintura, se paro como pudo y levanto al moreno cargándolo por la cintura y aun besándose con locura

-Estas loco-Comento Carlos cuando Kendall lo estrello contra la pared y empeso a besarle el cuello con locura

-Es tu culpa...-Respondió Kendall respirando en el oído del moreno, el cual se estremeció de placer-Por tener tan buenas piernas, tan buen culo, tan buen pecho...-Kendall remarcaba sus palabras pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno-Eres tan sexy...

-Tu también eres delicioso..-Respondió el moreno tomando a Kendall por la nuca y besándolo-Pero no aguando mas y termino de quitarle la camiseta al rubio

Carlos bajo sus piernas, y sujetando a Kendall por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza lo empujo asta el mesón del minibar, luego de tirar todas las botellas al suelo el moreno, prácticamente estrello al rubio contra el mármol y aun seguía besándolo:

-Frió...-Dijo Kendall al sentir el contacto con la dura piedra sobre la que estaba acostado, pero Carlos no le dio tiempo de decir mas nada, lo volvía a besar con pasión mientras bajaba sus manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón del rubio para quitarle el cinturón y empezar a desabotonar le con furia el pantalón y bajarle el cierre, cosa que alarmo mucho al ojiverde-Oye..No iras a-

E igual que antes Carlos silencio con un beso los labios de su amante, mientras sus manos terminaban de sacarle el pantalón y a su ves el suyo propio, quedando ambos solo en ropa interior:

-Te ves tan...Provocativo-Comento Carlos una ves deshizo el beso y levantándose un poco para poder admirar, el cuerpo de Kendall, hay estaba, semidesnudo debajo suyo esperando por ser poseído, definitivamente Kendall era el cuerpo del deseo, y era solo para el

-Lo se...-Respondió el rubio mientras abrazaba a Carlos con las piernas por la cintura, causando que ambas entrepiernas chocaran sobre la tela, de inmediato el moreno empeso a restregarse contra el bóxer del rubio sacando le unos cuantos gemidos a su amante

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto retorico Carlos metiendo su mano entre el bóxer azul de Kendall y empezando a masajear el miembro duro del rubio

-SI...Sigue-Carlos no podía aguantar mas y termino por quitarle la ultima prenda que le quedaba a su amante y así poderlo tener completamente desnudo frente a el, y solo para el

-Quieres que...-Carlos ni siquiera termino su frase y empeso a masturbar con suavidad al rubio que solo gemía de placer; después de unos minutos Carlos nos e aguanto mas y se metió el miembro completamente erecto de Kendall en la boca y empeso a subir y bajar con suavidad, dándole aun mas placer

-Hoooo...Si...Hooo-Kendall no podía aguantar mucho, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su columna y el solo arqueaba su espalda mientras gemía cada ves con mas fuerza asta finalmente venirse en la boca del moreno-Woo...Hoo...estuvo genial...

-¿Estuvo?-Pregunto Carlos divertido mientras se erguía y se quitaba sus propios bóxer dejando libre su enorme erección-Yo aun no acabo...-Agrego con una mirada lasciva

-Podríamos..hacerlo...en la cama-Pidió el rubio aun agitado

-Para ti, lo que pidas-Respondió el moreno tomando a Kendall de la cintura, alzándolo y cargándolo asta la cama y sobre esta tirarse con el rubio sobre el-Mmm..¿Kendall, no tienes un condón?

-Claro, creo que esta en mi cartera...-Respondió el rubio parándose y buscando sus pantalones, pero después dibujo una sonrisa-¿Que, temes quedar embarazado?-Agrego volviendo a sentarse sobre Carlos

-Lubricacion tonto..-Respondió Carlos arrancándole el condón de las manos a Kendall y abriéndolo con los dientes-Ademas, ¿quien dijo que era para ti?

El moreno solo puso el látex en la punta de su miembro y lo bajo completamente, Kendall solo lo miraba sin comprender, así que solo se inclino sobre el moreno y lo beso con suavidad, con dulzura; pero el moreno lo convirtió en un beso salvaje, apasionado

Carlos bajo sus manos por los costados del rubio, por su cintura asta llegar a sus piernas, y como pudo, acomodo a Kendall se forma que quedara sobre su ingle; Kendall no sabia que hacer, estaba nervioso, pero emocionado a la ves:

-Hazlo...-Rogó el rubio al oído de Carlos que sonrió son sorna y haciendo que el rubio subiera sus caderas y el así colocar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su amigo; el rubio quería ir suave pero Carlos no podía aguantar y entro completamente de un golpe-!Haaaaa!

-Lo ciento...Pero me encanta oírte gemir-Fue todo lo que dijo el latino para besar al rubio sobre el y empezar a embestirlo con rapidez, con fuerza, con toda la pasión que tenían contenida en sus cuerpos; Kendall no podía seguir besando a Carlos, solo era capas de gemir y gemir cada ves mas para el latino el cual se sentía extasiado con cada embestida, con todo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y el de Kendall la habitación parecía estar incendiándose al igual que todo el alcohol en su sistema, el sudor de sus cuerpos solo los hacia sentir cada ves mas salvajes, sus rostros solo eran capases de expresar sus mas bajos deseos

Carlos ya sentía que no podría seguir por mas tiempo, y aun así cada ves embestía con mas fuerza al rubio; Kendall no podía seguir, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba a punto de venirse de nuevo:

-Carlos...

-Kend-...!Haaaa!

Y con una ultima embestida el moreno se corrió en el interior de Kendall, y unos segundos después el rubio se corrió derramando toda su semilla en el pecho y abdomen de su amante; ambos respiraban agitada mente, el pecho de Carlos subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración al igual que Kendall, sentía que su cuerpo aun temblaba de la emoción, pero aun así ya estaba agotado, así que se limpio el semen de Kendall de su pecho y con cuidado salio del rubio para acostarlo a su lado y besarlo con mucha suavidad:

-Perdona si te lastime-Se disculpo Carlos pasando su mano con suavidad por el rostro del rubio-No se que me paso...Creo que todo ese alcohol me iso mal

-¿Como terminamos así?-Pregunto Kendall sentándose en el borde de la cama, sintió como Carlos se movía y después se sentaba a su lado a mirar toda la habitación, la mesa en la que habían estado bebiendo tenia un par de patas rotas, al igual que la silla que estaba tirada en el piso, la pared tenia una gran marca de sudor y una cuadro estaba en piso, y todas las botellas del minibar rotas en el piso, y la cama totalmente des tendida

-Una serie de extraños eventos..-Respondió el moreno-¿Te arrepientes?-Pregunto Carlos mirando a Kendall a la cara

-Para nada, de echo a eso vine..No a tener sexo con tigo claro-Agrego rápidamente ante la cara divertida de Carlos-Si no a decirte que me-

En ese preciso momento Carlos callo a Kendall con un beso y volviéndolo a acostar en la cama quedando encima suyo:

-Eso sobra..-Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno-Si no, no me hubieras dejado hacerte mio-Agrego el moreno divertido al ver como Kendall se ponía completamente rojo; casi sin decir nada se quito de encima a Carlos y se cubrió con una cobija

-!Vístete!-Fue todo lo que dijo dejando a Carlos muy sorprendido

-O vamos, no te iras a poner pudoroso a estas alturas-Pregunto irónico Carlos acercándose gateando hacia Kendall-Ahora que ya te bese, te quite la camiseta, te baje los pantalones, te quite los boxers...

-Échate para aya, aléjate...-Kendall se sentía cada ves mas nervioso con la cercanía del moreno, ya lo tenia encima otra ves-Atrás...

-Te masturbe, te hice el amor y mio, ademas...-Carlos ya tenia sujeto a Kendall por la barbilla y lo miraba a los ojos

-No, atrás Carlos...

-Lo ciento pero mira ya como me tienes-Respondió el moreno tomando la mano de Kendall y llevándola asta su entrepierna erecta, de nuevo

-!NO!

-Bueno creo que se que hacer para cooperes-Carlos se paro y empeso a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: la botella de tequila aun con la mitad de su contenido:

-No iras a-Y luego de que Carlos le diera un trago directo al licor, prácticamente obligo a Kendall a beberse lo que quedaba en la botella-Wow, ven aquí..

El rubio se abalanzo sobre Carlos, haciendo que ambos cayeran de la cama y fueron rodando entre besos y caricias asta la alfombra blanca; el moreno encima del rubio al cual besaba y mordisquea su cuello mientras le agarraba del cuello para traerlo mas a el; Carlos mientras tanto bajaba sus manos por el pecho del rubio asta llegar a su ingle y empezar a jugar con su miembro y el de Kendall:

-No hagas eso..-Rogó el rubio haciendo que Carlos lo mirara con una ceja alzada

-¿Que? Prefieres que lo mismo de ase rato...-Pregunto haciendo ademan de inclinarse y lamer el miembro del rubio-Pero no seria justo...No, con migo

-Entonces ven aquí..-Respondió Kendall tomando a Carlos del rostro y jalándolo hacia el, para que luego Carlos se sentara en el pecho del Kendall, y así el rubio metió entero el miembro de Carlos en su boca para empezar a ir para adelante y para atrás al ritmo que le imponía Carlos sujetándolo por la cabeza

-Oo...Siiii-Carlos podía sentir como sus temperaturas volvían a subir asta parecer que ambos estaban en llamas-Sigue, !dios no pensé que se sintiera tan bien!-Exclamo mientras Kendall seguía y el empezaba a sentir como corrientes eléctricas recorrían su columna, sentía cada ves mas placentero el contacto de los labios de Kendall con su miembro y empeso a mover sus caderas aumentando el ritmo cada ves mas

Minutos después el moreno se vino en la boca del rubio, ni siquiera pensó en nada mas, Carlos se acomodo sobre Kendall listo para un segundo round, el moreno se arrodillo entre las piernas de Kendall, le levanto las caderas y coloco las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros e igual que antes entro en Kendall de una sola embestida:

-!HAAAAAAA!-Y como antes Kendall gimió tan fuerte como podía

-Lo ciento, me olvide del cond-

-!No me interesa solo muévete!-Exclamo Kendall empezando a moverse de un lado a otro e incentivando a Carlos a empezar a embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas, en verdad, sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría a la mitad de todo el placer del que podía disfrutar dentro de Kendall

-Muévete tu también, !vamos!-Y Carlos no tubo que decirle nada mas al rubio, casi de inmediato Kendall empeso a moverse de un lado a otro mientras Carlos aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas; después de un rato ambos se vinieron de nuevo:

-Genial, ahora ya ensuciamos la alfombra también..-Comento Kendall poniéndose de pie y poniéndose unos calzoncillos mientras Carlos lo miraba desde una silla-¿Que?

-Tienes un lindo trasero...-Comento divertido el moreno poniéndose de pie y besando a Kendall-Pero sabes...El baño aun sigue intacto...Hhay un jacuzzi-

-¿Que esperamos entonces?-Pregunto Kendall jalando a Carlos del borde del bóxer negro que se había puesto el moreno

-Woo Hoo...

**-O-**

-¿Kendall te ves cansado porque no te sientas?

-Vete a la-

-Tranquilo amigo; Logan no hagas eso-James se interponía entre el rubio y el castaño para que no se mataran-En serio, no es lindo que le recuerdes cada minuto a Kendall que Carlos es el que se lo-

-¿Que hacen chicos?-Pregunto Carlos que venia entrando en el auto bus, los otros tres le respondieron que nada por un gesto, así que el moreno simplemente se sentó y jalo al rubio para que se sentara entre sus piernas-Lo ciento...-Se disculpo con un susurro al oído de Kendall

-No hay problema...-Respondió Kendall pasando su mano por encima de la cabeza del moreno y besándolo con suavidad

-!Ejemm!, lamento interrumpir tan lindo momento...-Decía James-Pero tenemos que grabar para el video musical de la nueva canción

-No me digas..-Fue Logan el que respondió sujetando a James por la espalda y empujándolo asta la pared-Que dirías si soy yo el que te ofrece a quedarnos aquí...-Pregunto el castaño al oído del mas alto

-Ahora soy yo el que lamenta interrumpir...Na, no es verdad, ya vayámonos

Kendall tomo a Logan del cuello y salieron juntos del auto bus seguidos por James y Carlos:

-No se de quien es fue la idea...-Decía Logan mirando el enorme y basto océano frente a ellos-Pero quisiera besarlo

-Lastima, Kendall es solo mio-Respondió Carlos abrazando por la cintura a su novio

-Igual ni quería...-Respondió el castaño yendo directo al mas alto de los cuatro, lo tomo por la nuca y lo jalo para besarlo-Prefiero estos labios

-Si si como sea-Les interrumpió el rubio que tenia a su latino entre los brazos-La canción habla de sentirse libre...Y no se me ocurrió una mejor manera para expresarlo que viniendo a la playa

-Con dos días de anticipo-Les dijo Carlos dejando a los otros tres con la boca abierta-Se que les dije que me dijeron que empezábamos a grabar el video hoy...Pero en realidad empezamos el lunes

-¿!Y porque-

-Pues quería venir a la playa con mi lindo novio-Respondió Carlos tan cínico como el solo besando a Kendall-Y ya que nadie mas sabe de lo nuestro..Y lo de ustedes-Agrego señalando a James y Logan

-OK, ya entendimos...-Respondieron los otros dos sonrojados

-Así que porque no aprovechamos..-Decía el moreno abrazando a sus tres compañeros, amigos, sus hermanos-!Y pasamos este fin de semana para pasarlo en grande!

-!WOO HOO!

**FIN**

* * *

****Les gusto? espero que si..lamento si tardo en actualisar mis otros fics pero es q la bruja de mi madre me quito el monitor de la computadora y ya no puedo escribir, apenas puedo venir a un cyber...por favor apiadense de esta alma en pena y dejen reviews q es lo unico q me alienta a seguir viviendo

Kendall: que melodramatico...


End file.
